Sempra vita
by tonnosi
Summary: The dark night Alucard id sent on his latest mission supposed to be a routine search and destroy. but find himself with a hard decision to make.


**Hey guys this is my first hellsing fanfic, actualy this is my first fanfic ever. Thanks for any hits or reviews, i hope you enjoy it !!**

Sempra vita**  
**

"Releasing control art restriction to level 3, remaining open until target is destroyed." As these words were spoken, the walls of the derelict house turned red and spanned into seemingly endless corridors. The change went unnoticed by the drained bodies of a woman and man walking towards the darkness from which these words originated.

From the shadows extended a long arm covered in the red cloth of a cloak, worn by a man who is also a member of the un-dead like the ghouls approaching him.

On the hand attached to this arm was a white glove with the insignia of the hellsing organisation imprinted upon it, covering the long fingers wrapped around the grip and trigger of the latest in the freak dispatching arsenal, the hellsing arms 13mm auto, or in short "The Jackal."

The recoil of the Jackal would snap any normal human man's arm, but was no more than a twitch for this creature. A hot casing hit the floor with a satisfying ting, along with the ash of two ghoul bodies. "Mummy, Daddy!!!" The red from the walls faded and the dull grey of the walls reappeared. The creature stood in the middle of the room; a tall man dressed in a black suit and a long red coat wavering slightly in the wind. The crooked smile on his face dropped into a bemused look as a repetitive tapping began on his knee.

The lanky arm moved the gun down to the fore head of the target that caused his expression to alter again, now into a shocked look as he realised this "target" was a small child, a girl, no older than 6. She showed no fear, still pounding the monsters knee with her small clenched fists as she stared down the long barrel of the jackal. It was apparent she was a vampire. The white dress she was wearing before she was turned was stained with blood and tears.

Bracing the gun again, as his fingers began to clench the trigger, the being closed his eyes and had made his decision on whether to end this child's existence. "Your just like the bad man!"

The creatures fingers released from the guns trigger and the shocked expression returned to his face. He knelt down to the girls level, who had now taken to punching him in the cheeks. "What man?" The loud voiced echoed through the house, the child jumped at the volume of the voice so much she fell back still crying and sniffling. Opening her eyes to look at the red cloaked man the girl again jumped but this time she let out a high pitched squeal, it was obvious something was behind the creature. This was made more apparent when a pain in the middle back became a spike of metal protruding from his chest. A loud laugh came from behind "She's mine. And your dead. Just like her family."  
One click, one loud bang, and a pile of dust later, the creature stood up and put the second of his pair of pistols , now the .454 casull, back into its holster. "What is your name child?" The girl took a while to answer and when she did it was in stutters and so quiet even the heightened senses of this creature was barely able to her it. From what he could make out the girls name was "Aiko." He turned to Aiko and kneeled on the floor next to her. "Well Aiko, my name is Alucard and its a pleasure to meet you."  
The creature stretched out his lanky arm to gesture a handshake. The girl limply put her hand into Alucards. It was so small, not even a third of the size of Alucards. "Aiko, you have to come with me, I will make you safe from any more bad men. Will you accompany me on this beautiful night?" The tiny girl nodded. In less than a second Alucard was stood upright and tall with his hand out. Aiko got to her feet and took hold of one of Alucards fingers and they walked into the distance of a grey tarmac road, under a clear sky littered with tiny yet bright stars and a full glowing moon.


End file.
